New Night Guard
by Its-Cumber-Cookie
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald, a broke college student, gets a job at the newly opened family restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! When a mysterious person named Mike tries to warn him about the dangers the restaurant is hiding inside of it, Jeremy will have to either listen to him or suffer a horrible fate…
1. Introduction

Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald, a broke college student, gets a job at a seemingly newly opened family restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! When a mysterious person named Mike tries to warn him about the dangers the restaurant is hiding inside of it, Jeremy will have to either listen to him or suffer a horrible fate…

Rating: T because I know that none of y'all are ready for Freddy…

~fnaf~

_Tick, tock… Tick, tock…_

Jeremy Fitzgerald threw his marker across the room. He had been trying to find any kind of job offerings on the newspaper, since he had almost zero money and did not want to bother his mother more with the money issue. The woman had to live off some way, not having to give half her income to her broke college son.

With every turn of the pages, the more desperate he got. Suddenly, an image caught his attention. It appeared to show 3 animals, and some text on the right side.

"**_HELP WANTED_**

_Vintage pizzeria given new life!_

_Come be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's pizza!_

_What could go wrong?_

_$100.50 a week!_

_To apply call: 1-800-FAZ-FAZBEAR"_

Jeremy circled the ad with his red marker and immediately grabbed his phone and dialed the number on the newspaper. After a few seconds, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi? I am calling for the job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?"

"Oh, yes! Of course! Alright, come by the restaurant at 6 PM, it's at Northern Avenue. You can't miss it."

"Alright, thank you. Have a good day." Jeremy hung up the phone, only to dial another number."

"Mom? It's Jer. I got a job!"

~fnaf~

Right when Jeremy hung up the phone, another young man had been looking through the newspaper. At seeing the ad, he panicked. _Why? Why did they return? After two years, how many more lives do these robots need to take…_

The man circled the ad and wrote down the address.

_I will not let these damn robots take one more life, I swear._

~fnaf~

**How did you guys like the story? I have already written 3 full chapters, expect around 1 a day. If I'm too busy with schoolwork, expect at least 3 or 4 a day.**

**Please leave reviews, every review equals a hug for Foxy! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the support! One of my cats was diagnosed with cancer, so I will most likely not be updating for a while, since she will have an operation tomorrow, so here's this chapter early. Also, this is a tad bit different from the game. In the game, on night 1, the animatronics come rushing at you. I will make it so that they don't immediately rush at poor Jeremy, :D Enjoy!**

**~fnaf~**

Jeremy walked down Northern Avenue, trying to find the Pizzeria. He was holding a leaflet with the picture of the restaurant, in hopes of locating it. When he finally found it, he headed inside.

As expected, the place was full of people. Little children were dancing around as a team of animatronics were singing. Jeremy managed to make out a bunny and a chicken. Suddenly, he felt a hand touching his shoulder. He flinched, and turned around.

"My lad, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! You must be Jeremy!" A middle aged man with a big brown mustache greeted him with a smile. Jeremy greeted him back.

"Come to my office, lad! Let us see if you are capable enough of acquiring this job!" The man walked Jeremy to the office, and shut the door. He motioned for Jeremy to sit down on the chair, and he sat down on his own.

"Let me introduce myself! I am Mr. Bradley, owner of this lovely restaurant, and a loving husband and father. Now, why don't you tell me a tad bit about yourself?"

_Alright, this is it. Don't screw up,_ he thought. Besides, how could he screw up? He had already practiced his speech in the mirror a couple hundred times already. Probably.

"Okay, my name is Jeremy Fitzgerald. I am 20 years old, a college student, and I could really use the money that this job is offering. It is summer after all, so I hope that I will have enough money collected by the end of the summer-"

"Alright, you're hired!" The man clapped his hands together. Meanwhile, Jeremy was gobsmached right in the face by the surprise.

"R-Really?! Don't you want ot hear anything else? You're just going to give me the job like that?"

"Yes, lad! You seem quite capable of having this job, why should I interview you more?" Mr. Bradley smiled as Jeremy did some short of happy dance.

"Thank you so much, sir!" Jeremy shook Bradley's hand, who laughed.

"Not a problem, son! You will have the night shift, from 12 AM to 6 AM!"

"Yes sir!"

"It's Mr. Bradley."

"Sorry, Mr. Bradley."

Mr. Bradley opened one of the drawers and pulled out a blue uniform.

"Here ya go, lad! This is your uniform, be here at around 11:50 while the employees who have the day shift close up shop."

"Yes si- Mr. Bradley!"

"Alright, what are you waiting for, lad? Go home and get some rest so you can be here fresh. And make sure to bring some coffee too, just in case."

"Alright, thank you Mr. Bradley!" Jeremy walked out of the office, out of the restaurant, and ran to his home.

He called his mom and explained his getting a job, and got some rest, after setting the alarm to go off at 11:30.

~**fnaf~**

Meanwhile, in an apartment a few blocks away, a certain Mike Schmidt was putting on a brown leather jacket, a green shirt and black trousers. Tonight was the night. He was going to that god forsaken restaurant. The restaurant that still gave him nightmares at night. He still remembered the horror on his face as that damn Bonnie had given him terrors no man should ever experience.

He was going to go help the poor soul that had made the unfortunate mistake of choosing this job.

And as much as he absolutely did not want to ever return in that place, he had to. Because no one else should experience the terror, the absolute terror that he experienced.

No one.

**~fnaf~**

**Oooo, Mike's on a roll! And Jeremy practiced his speech that he didn't end up using for over two hours, omg what a dork am I right**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter! It helps me bunches!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I stayed up late and didn't do half of my math homework just for you guys, I hope you appreciate me and I hope you love this chapter ^^**

**~fnaf~**

_Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep._

Jeremy slammed the alarm clock, thus preventing the annoying beeps from ever being heard again. It was only after did he see the time saying 11:40.

"Shit," he mumbled and got out of bed. Tonight was his first shift at that restaurant, and he had to make a good first impression. He jumped out of bed, dressed up in his blue uniform, brushed his teeth, washed his face, did everything a normal person would when they get out of bed and left the apartment.

He had already memorized where the restaurant was, so it did not take him as long a time to arrive there as it took him the first time. He entered the restaurant and saw two people sweeping the floors and cleaning up the tables.

"Hey, you must be the new guy!" One of the men approached him. He looked about 10 years older than Jeremy. "You do look fairly young to be taking this job."

"I really need the money for my college," Jeremy smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Jeremy. My friends call me Jer. My mom calls me sugar-bear."

The man let out a laugh and shook Jeremy's hand as well. "I'm Sam, but most of my friends call me Sammy. Welcome, kid."

"Thanks. So, where will I be working the shift?"

"Oh, of course. The security room's that way, first door on your right."

"Thanks. Good night!" Jeremy walked to the room, and got in. First thing he noticed was the gigantic hole in front of him, and what appeared to be a hallway.

"The hell?" He looked around the room for a bit, and sat down on his chair. On the desk was a desktop fan, swirling air to his left, some papers, a flashlight and a tablet monitor. He grabbed the flashlight and turned on the tablet. The first thing that popped up was three animatronics. Their eyes were closed.

"Whoa." Jeremy flipped through all of the security cameras, eventually counting the three he saw before, plus three that were destroyed in the back room, and a dismantled one in Kids' Cove. _Damn kids can't seem to keep their hands to themselves,_ he thought. Suddenly, the lights went out, except the one in his security room. That startled him, and then he heard a voice.

"Jeremy, we are leaving! The place is now closed, your shift has started! Good night!" He heard Sam yell, so he yelled back a good night. He checked his watch, and it said 12 AM, exactly. He put up his tablet and checked the stage. This time, the eyes of the animatronics were open. "Hm, that's weird." He started flipping through all of the cameras, not noticing any suspicious activity. The hours passed, when he noticed a man in the cameras. It was 3 AM. Jeremy panicked. The man was a few rooms away from his.

Jeremy frantically searched through the drawers, trying to find anything that could suffice as a weapon. He finally found a taser. He grabbed it, the flashlight and slowly headed out of the room.

"Wherever you are, I have a taser and I am not afraid to use it." He mentally kicked himself when he found his voice shaky.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you!" A voice suddenly echoed behind him. Jeremy quickly turned around and shone the light at a man, maybe 3 years older than him, wearing a leather jacket and a green shirt.

"Who are you?! Leave before I call the police!"

"Wait, I must warn you! You don't understand, leave this job. Leave and never come back. You will thank me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Jeremy demanded.

"The robots. The r-robots, they are evil. Trust me, you won't survive 2 nights here, you need to leave!"

Jeremy was getting agitated with all of the crazy talk, and turned on his taser.

"Don't use that!" The man shouted.

"I will, if you don't get your ass out of this place right this second! Stop it with the crazy talk! Oh God what am I doing, negotiating with a burglar."

"I am not a burglar! You have to listen to me! I can help you!"

"LEAVE!" Jeremy suddenly yelled, the force of his own voice scaring even him.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave. But when you realize that what you are doing is wrong, come find me. Look for someone named Mike Schmidt."

"Get the fuck out of here before I call the police."

Mike ran out of the room, and out of the restaurant. Jeremy did not rest until he heard a window close. He should really remind Mr. Bradley to shut all windows at night, or freaks like this one guy could get in and try to kill him.

Jeremy made his way back into the security room. He got his tablet and flipped through the cameras once again, while thinking about what the crazy man was telling him.

_The robots. The r-robots, they are evil. Trust me, you won't survive 2 nights here, you need to leave!_

Jeremy started laughing. "Seriously? The robots are evil? That is the dumbest shit I have ever heard. Evil? So, they move around and try to kill me or something?" He flipped to the last camera, the stage. There, he saw two animatronics. The bear and the chicken.

"Wait, wasn't there a bunny here? A blue bunny? Or am I mistaken..?"

Suddenly, he heard a bell ring, and someone come in the building. He raised his tablet again, and here were three animatronics. The blue bunny was back.

Before he could think any further, Sam came in the room.

"Hey, Jeremy! How was your first day at work?"

"Uh, good. Pretty good."

"Alright, your shift has ended, so you can head home now. The kids should be arriving in a few hours." Sam turned to leave, but Jeremy stopped him.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, do the animatronics move at night?"

"Um, I believe so. They can free roam in the day, and in the night too I believe. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering."

"Oh, okay. Have a good day!"

"Right, you too." Jeremy slowly made his way out of the restaurant, but not before he took a final look at the stage, There were 3 men there, doing something with the animatronics. Their eyes were closed as usual. He took a closer look at the blue bunny, when it suddenly opened its eyes, staring directly at him. Jeremy flinched. It wasn't long before the other animatronics opened their eyes, and they started dancing around.

But the bunny was not dancing. It was just staring at him. Not moving.

Jeremy wanted to run, wanted to break eye contact with the bunny, but found himself unable to do so. A worker started hitting the bunny on the side, hoping to get it to start dancing. But it wouldn't. It would just stare at Jeremy, who was white with fear now. He quickly exited the restaurant and began walking as fast as he could back to his apartment. Meanwhile, the bunny began dancing as well.

**~fnaf~**

**Oooh, Jer's up for some big trouble! Tell me what you thought of this chapter, you can help me point out my mistakes so I can learn from them :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to update everyone, the phone guy is not in this story, so you don't get confused. So today my cat passed away, we couldn't remove the tumor and with some other complications, we had to put her down, it was a very sad day :( But let's be positive and continue with the story :D**

**~fnaf~**

Night 2 rolled around, and Jeremy was getting ready to go to the restaurant. He could not get his mind off the missing animatronic, which apparently hated him too since it shot him death glares and that weird person that warned him about said animatronics being 'evil'.

Jeremy still could not shake the thoughts away as he dressed up in his uniform and made his way to the restaurant. As he walked in, he once again saw Sam cleaning the food from the floor, and his other coworker cleaning the tables.

"Hey, Jer!"

"Hey, Sam."

"What's wrong? You seem kind of, down. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It's just been a rough day, you know, with money and stuff," he lied.

"Oh, alright. Listen, if you need any money, I can lend you some until you get your paycheck-"

"Oh no, it's okay, you don't need to. I think I can manage."

"Alright then. Good night!" Sam said as Jeremy made his way to the security room. He sat down on the chair, and got his tablet. The time was 10 minutes to midnight, so he decided to check out the animatronics before his shift started.

The ones on the stage seemed to be turned off, as their eyes were closed. He checked the backroom, and saw the three old ones, which did not seem to pose any danger. He saw the mangled one in Kids Cove, and finally a little animatronic that resembled a boy holding balloons.

Just then, all the lights excluding the one in his room turned off. His shift had started.

He heard Sam leave the building, and lock the door, and started looking around the room. He then noticed two air vents leading right into his room. Each one had a light switch on the top.

Jeremy walked and pressed the light, lighting the vent.

"Why would I need lights for the vents…?" He wondered out loud. Just then, he heard a noise, like footsteps.

He quickly went to the cameras, and he saw that of the three animatronics on the stage, one was missing. The blue bunny.

"Jesus Christ, does this one have a malfunction?" He searched the cameras, and found it suddenly holding a guitar in another room. But that wasn't the weird thing. The weird thing as that it was looking directly at the camera.

Like it knew it was being watched.

Jeremy spastically checked every other camera, and suddenly he found that the chicken had also moved from the stage.

"Shit!" He found it a few rooms away. They did not move for a few minutes, so Jeremy decided to check the hallway. He initially thought about venturing out there to check, but quickly scrapped that idea, and used his flashlight. To his relief, the hallway was empty. Going into the cameras once again, he saw that the blue bunny was gone.

He found it a few rooms away, its head propped directly on the camera, watching.

Jeremy jumped up at the sight of the green, lifeless eyes watching him. He checked the hallway, it was empty. He went back to the cameras; the bunny was ready to get in the vent, never stopping looking at the camera.

Suddenly, the signal was interrupted for a few seconds, and just as it came back, Jeremy heard noise coming from the hallway. The bunny had not gotten in the vent, but had moved to a further room, much to Jeremy's relief, but he noticed something in the hallway.

The chicken, suddenly without its beak, was in the hallway.

Jeremy jumped out of his chair, letting out a whimper.

"What the hell do you want?" He kept flashing his light at the animatronic, not even daring to look at the camera anymore. The time was 3 AM, so he still had a long way to go. After 10 minutes of flashing his light at the chicken, it finally left.

Jeremy let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, and immediately went to the cameras.

Now, all three of the animatronics had left the stage, seeing as how it was empty. Jeremy found them in three different rooms, thankfully far away from his own.

The time was now 4:30, and Jeremy had been more scared than he ever was in his life. Sure, animatronics creeped his out, but not as much as these ones. He couldn't help but wonder though, what would happen if they caught him?

As he was flashing the light at the hallway, he suddenly saw a fourth animatronic. It looked like a fox, but it was kind of ruined and torn, with pieces of its endoskeleton showing. He caught sight of the hook in its hand, and the eye patch in its eye, though not actually covering its eye.

"Holy crap!" Jeremy quickly stood up, and started flashing the light at the animatronic, hoping it would leave. Finally, after about 15 minutes, the animatronic disappeared.

Time seemed to move very fast, as it was a little over 5 now. Jeremy just prayed 6 AM would arrive soon. As he sat on his chair, checking the cameras, he saw that the mangled animatronic at Kids' Cove had disappeared. He found it hanging from the ceiling, right in the hallway.

Jeremy cursed and began flashing his light once again, hoping it would leave. Once it did, he relaxed again.

"Why do they move around? What do they want from me?!" As he spat out curse words, he heard the bell. The time was 6 AM. Jeremy instantly got up and ran out of the security room, not even glancing at a curious Sam who tried to greet him, but to no avail. He ran to his house, and shut the doors.

He got his phone book, and went to dial a number. As soon as a woman's voice was heard, he spoke.

"I am looking for a certain Mike Schmidt." After the woman found Mike's name and phone number, Jeremy wrote it down, thanked the woman and hung up, only to immediately pick up the phone again, this time dialing the newly acquired phone number he got.

"Mike Schmidt? This is Jeremy, that security guard from the restaurant."

**~fnaf~**

**I guess you can say that Jeremy was… saved by the bell. *rolls around a mountain with shades on.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, leave reviews if you did, every review equals a cupcake from Chica!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoo, we hit 1.5k views! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story 3**

**ALSO: I completely forgot the music box, so let's just say this is kinda AU where the music box does not need to be tuned until night 3, the same night the old animatronics come out.**

ooooooooooooooooooo

Jeremy walked down the street, finding the location the meeting would take place. The time was nearing 10 PM. When he finally found the place, he sat on a bench and waited. After about 15 minutes, a man walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"Um, are you Mike Schmidt?"

"Depends. Who's asking'?"

"I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald, the night guard at the restaurant with the robots."

"Ah, Jeremy. Nice to meet you. I did not make a proper introduction back at the restaurant, I apologize if I scared you. I do not know what got into my head."

"You mentioned something about working in that restaurant?"

"Ah, yes. That was a long time ago. About 5 years. I too was a broke college student who needed money, so I went there, hoping to get some easy cash. Boy, was I wrong."

"What happened there that made you so afraid of the animatronics? Speaking of them, why the hell do they want to kill me?"

"When I went there, the place was much different. There were only fi- four animatronics," Mike quickly corrected himself.

"Also the place was much smaller. And there were doors I could close, but limited power. Meh, I guess everything has its ups and downs. Anyway, I went to work there, and they hired me immediately. I had practiced my speech for over two hours too, and I didn't even end up using it."

"That happened to me too."

"Anyway, I went to my first night. Immediately after it turned 12 AM, the phone rang. Before I could pick it up, a man spoke. It was a voicemail, he was the previous security guard. He explained to me how the animatronics were in some kind of free roaming mode at night, and think that I am a naked endoskeleton and want to stuff me in a suit-"

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah, I know. And he told me not to be afraid and blah blah. But I was afraid. I was scared shitless. Nothing much happened the first night, only that the bunny had left the stage and had gotten really close to me. After it turned 6 AM, all the animatronics returned to their places, like they had never moved."

"That's really weird."

"I know. Of course, like any other sane human, I did not want to risk my life for 120$, so I went up to the manager of the place and politely told him to screw off, and that I wanted to quit."

"Did he let you?"

"Here's when the weird thing happened. He told me this exact thing; first he leaned to my ear, and whispered: "Either you stay, or I will stuff you in the suit myself."

"Oh my god.

"After that, I did not dare speak to him again. The nights became worse, more intense. Freddy the bear never left his original spot until night 3, and Foxy until night 2. I had all four of them coming at me, I had times when the power ran out and I was curled into a ball under the desk crying, praying for my life and wishing that Freddy would go away and stop playing that god damn jingle that still haunts me at night or else I would probably die a very painful death-"

"Hey, hey, take it easy." Jeremy got a hold of Mike's shoulder when he saw that he was panicking.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. Thanks."

"So what should I do? You told me that I should have left, that I should have quit and now you tell me that I will not be able to quit because the manager will threaten me."

"My advice: Don't even bother. There have probably been plenty of security guards before you, and it would probably be a mistake if you asked that because he will realize that you know about the robots and… yeah."

"Anyway, did you make it to the end of the week?"

"Yeah. I had some close calls here and there, but other than that I was fine. I was also forced to come work for a sixth night, to get some over time. Which by the way, as a mere 50 cents."

"That's just a dick move."

"I know."

Silence fell between the two for a moment, so Jeremy spoke up.

"So, do you think I stand a chance in there?"

"You want me to be honest?"

"Yes."

"No. No, you will get stuffed by day 3. No, unless you got someone to help you."

"But who would want to work in a demonic restaurant with me, only to get a mere 100$ a week and probably face the possibility of death?"

"I would help you."

Jeremy looked at Mike, a surprised look on his face.

"I thought you were kind of traumatized by that restaurant."

"I still am, but I can't just let you die in there, man. And I know that we have only just met, and that you probably don't trust me at all, but I feel like I need to help you."

"Why?"

Mike turned away for a bit, facing ahead of him, at nothing in particular.

"I feel like I owe it to someone to help you."

"Who?"

"An… old friend."

"Oh." Both went silent once again, looking ahead of themselves.

"So, go home and get some sleep, I will meet you at Freddy's in 1 hour and 30 minutes. Be prepared, have your flashlight, your uniform, and anything else you might need."

"Wait, you don't work there, don't you think someone will realize that I am bringing you with me? There are two people cleaning up and closing the restaurant."

"I will sneak in. Don't expect me outside, I will probably already be in the security room anyway."

"Sneak in? They won't notice you?"

"Did you notice me when I snuck in?"

"Good point. I will see you at Freddy's, Mike."

"See ya." Both men went on their separate ways, both anxious about tonight.

ooooooooooooooooooo

**Yeah you all know who that old friend of Mike was hint hint wink wink**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey here is an extra chapter because I didn't update yesterday and I am so into this story :D**

oooooooooooooooooo

Jeremy put on his uniform and got his flashlight. He became more anxious by the minute. By the time it as 11:40, he was downright panicking.

"Oh God, Mike's not going to be there, maybe he forgot about it or does not want to help me oh god I'm going to be alone in there-"

He paused, raised his hand, and slapped himself in the face.

"Calm down, idiot! You're going to be fine. Alright, positive feelings. I am not going to die today." Jeremy walked out of the house, and headed for the restaurant.

oooooooooooooooooo

As soon as he reached the restaurant, Jeremy went inside. He greeted Sam as usual, and went to his security office. He looked around the place, but Mike as not there.

"I knew it! I knew that the bastard would leave me like this, I knew it-"

He was suddenly forced to a stop by a hand covering his mouth. He struggled for a bit, immediately thinking it was an animatronic, but then he heard the familiar voice.

"Shut up you dimwad! They'll hear us!" He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"M'ke?" Jeremy muffled, unable to speak clearly with Mike's hand covering his mouth, and practically entire face.

"What?"

"I c'nt br'the."

"Oh, sorry." Mike let go of Jeremy's face.

"You came."

"Of course I did, how could I leave you here alone?"

"Thanks. You know, you didn't really have to do that, but thanks."

"No problem."

When Sam closed the restaurant and left, Jeremy and Mike immediately got into work.

"Alright, check the cameras. I'll check the hallway and vents." Jeremy ordered, and began flashing the hallway with his flashlight.

"You got a flashlight for me?" Mike asked while quickly changing the cameras.

"Um, I believe so. Yeah, here you go." Jeremy handed the flashlight to Mike.

"Thanks." As Mike scrolled through the cameras, he suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"Um, what is this?" He pointed to the tablet. Jeremy picked it up and looked around the room the camera showed, apparently named Prize Corner. There was a button that didn't lead to any other cameras, it just said "Wind Up Music Box, Click And Hold", along with a timer, which was slowly disintegrating.

"Um, should we start pressing it? It appears to be winding up a music box."

"Maybe there's an animatronic there who is sleeping and the music box is keeping it sleeping or something." Mike suggested.

"Good idea. You'll wind up the music box and I will check around the room."

They kept that pattern until the time was 1 AM, when Jeremy heard a noise from the hallway. He flashed his light and saw Foxy.

"Shit!" He began flashing the light to the animatronic.

"Oh shit, that's Foxy!" Mike looked at the hallway. "Little bastard always gave me trouble. I hope he doesn't recognize me."

"Probably not." Jeremy said as he continued to flash the light at Foxy, until he left.

"Check the other cameras, tell me if there's anything in the vents."

"Aye aye, captain." Mike checked the two vents, and what he saw made him shaken to the core.

"Uh, there is."

"Well? What is it?"

"Bonnie."

"Who's Bonnie?"

"The bunny."

"Oh."

"And it has no face."

"Wait, what?!" Jeremy grabbed the tablet and looked at Bonnie.

"What the hell?! I've never seen that one before!"

"It's one of the old ones, the ones I used to 'guard'."

"What do we do with it?!" Suddenly, a warning sign appeared.

"Shit, wind the music box!" As Mike wined the box, Jeremy clicked the light of the vent. And there was Bonnie.

"MIKE!" Jeremy screamed, making Mike jump up.

"Don't do that!"

"Bonnie!"

Mike saw Bonnie and froze.

"Well, fuck."

"What if she comes in here?! I don't want to die, Mike!"

"Focus! Alright, you sit here and keep an eye on her, don't you dare lift the camera. I have re-winded the music box. It needs rewinding every 5 minutes or so. I am going to see what we can use against her, since there are no damn doors in here. It shouldn't be long, so there will be no need for you to wind the box."

Mike grabbed his flashlight and headed out in the hallway, while Jeremy pulled his knees up to his chair, ready to start screaming or crying or both, and never took his eyes away from the vent.

oooooooooooooooooo

Mike carefully made his way to every room in the restaurant, trying to find anything useful against Bonnie. As he walked, memories of him in the restaurant alone flashed before his eyes. He thought he was seeing eyes at every angle he looked at.

_Thank God for that flashlight,_ he thought. He found a crowbar, but he figured that it couldn't suffice, as Bonnie was almost 6 feet tall, if not even taller, and before they could get the chance to hit her, she would probably have already killed them.

Suddenly, he heard a metallic clang, as something fell to the ground. He flashed his light at every direction, when he saw the new Chica a few feet away from him.

"Shit!" He ran as fast as he could, hearing the sounds as Chica's metallic feet collided with the ground as she ran. He found the next nearest room he could see and hid inside there.

Unfortunately for him, it was the Parts and Service room. He walked around there, flashing the light at every possible angle. When he was sure that the room was empty, he took a proper look.

There were a couple of suits in there, probably meant for him and Jeremy, and some animatronic parts. He then heard a loud knock on the door.

"_Hey- Hey there, I-I am Chica, let's-let's party-y."_

Mike slumped down on the wall and began to whimper. There was no way he was getting out of there alive.

oooooooooooooooooo

Jeremy was getting impatient. 5 minutes had already passed, and he could hear Bonnie getting closer and closer. And Mike was nowhere to be found. _Next night we should get wireless earpieces or something, _he thought. Well, _if_ they survived this night. He just glued his eyes to the vent, and flashed the light at Foxy if he came near.

oooooooooooooooooo

Mike checked his watch. The time was almost 2 AM. He sat there, listening to the new Chica bang on the door and occasionally talk, mostly saying "Let's party!".

As he sat there, ready to die, he decided to let his mind wander back 5 years ago, when he was working on the old restaurant. He remembered getting in the office for the first time, listening to that guy on the phone talking and helping him, getting scared shitless when one of the animatronics got close to him…

He let out a shaky breath. He decided to try and remember what that guy on the phone had said to him.

…_if they happen to see you after hours, they probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll probably think you're an empty endoskeleton, without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they might to, uh, forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit._

_...try playing dead. You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead._

Then it all downed on him.

Mike instantly got up, shouted a "shut up" at Chica, and went to grab two masks from the empty suits. He wore one, prayed to every God in every religion he could think of, and got out.

As soon as he got out, the New Chica jumped at him, but stopped in its tracks. It saw Mike with the Freddy mask on, and slowly left.

"Yeah! Take that, you stupid piece of shit! _Take that!_" He slowly made his way back to Jeremy.

oooooooooooooooooo

2 minutes. Just two minutes until the music box would run out, and God knows what will happen after it does.

Jeremy was practically shaking by now, trying to lure away Foxy. Suddenly, he heard a childish laughter, he checked the other vent, and jumped when the face of a boy laughing popped up.

"What the fuck?!" Jeremy whimpered, tears flowing on his face.

"No God please, I don't wanna die! Please don't let me die!"

"You won't!" A voice called.

"Mike?!" Jeremy flashed the hallway, and saw Mike, but his head was different.

"What happened?" He asked, once Mike returned in the room.

"Put this on, and don't you dare take it out."

Jeremy did as he was told, and put the mask on. Mike grabbed the tablet and re-winded the music box, while Jeremy was watching as Bonnie emerged from the vents, and into the room. Mike let the tablet down and went still, while Jeremy started yelling at the sight of the giant animatronic in front of him, the lights flickering.

"Shut up and stay still!"

After the lights flickered for a final time, Bonnie was gone.

"It just disappeared like that! How did that happen?!"

"I'll explain later. Is everything clear in the room?"

"Yep. There was a little boy here though, but by the looks of it he was probably an animatronic. It was smiling, so creepy."

oooooooooooooooooo

Another 2 hours passed, and Mike was ready to fall asleep, while Jeremy was working on the music box.

"Dude, are you watching the room?" Jeremy asked, while winding the music box. When he received no answer, he asked again.

"Dude?"

No answer.

"Mike!" He shouted, jolting Mike awake just as old Chica entered the room, making Mike shout for dear life.

"The mask, _the mask!"_ Both men instantly put their masks, and Chica eventually disappeared.

"Oh my God, Chica has changed a lot, and was that even a beak on her face?"

"Dude, next time get a damn coffee, or actually sleep a bit."

"Just coffee will be fine for me." Mike let out a sigh; he couldn't just tell Jeremy that he was still haunted in his dreams by those animatronics. In order to sleep properly he had to down a couple of sleeping pills first.

"What time is it?"

"Um, 4 AM. Close to 4:30."

"I cannot wait to get the hell out of here."

"Same."

Jeremy went back to flashing the hall, and Mike continued to wind up the music box. Jeremy saw Foxy in the hallway and was not even impressed.

"Wow Foxy, so scary, you had me so scared there." He mumbled, obviously bored, and kept on flashing the light. Suddenly, both men heard a jingle, and a deep laughter.

This made Mike's blood run cold.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God."

"What is it?"

"F-Freddy."

"Old or new?"

"Old."

Mike scanned through the cameras, eventually spotting Freddy in a hallway a few rooms away from their own.

"Well, shit."

"Freddy doesn't really move around much unless the week progresses more. The more the week progresses, the more active Freddy becomes."

"Oh. So we should be fine."

"I hope."

As Jeremy was checking the vents, he suddenly saw the face of the new Bonnie.

"Mask!"

Both put on their masks just in time to see a face in front of them, scanning them and then leaving.

"That was a close call." Mike said, pulling off the mask.

"What time is it, Mike?"

"5 AM."

"Just one more hour."

The rest of the night concluded with Mike almost getting attacked by new Freddy because he did not put his mask as quickly, but he ended up not dying.

As soon as the bell rang, both men instantly got up, threw their masks on the desk and ran out, like school kids running out of school on the end of school on a Friday.

They burst out of the door, not greeting a very confused Sam, and started panting.

"What if we leave the country? I'm sure the manager won't be able to track us if we leave." Jeremy said in between his panting.

"Very funny, Jer."

"Alright, I am going to sleep now, you should get some sleep too."

"Nah, I don't need to."

"You sure? You seemed ready to fall asleep in there."

"I'm sure."

Jeremy could see the uncertainty in Mike's eyes, and sighed.

"Alright man, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that innocent look; I know that something is bothering you."

"It's nothing, Jer."

"Look, you seemed very tired I can tell there's something going on. Now, you are going to come with me, I'll make you some hot chocolate and wrap you in a blanket since that's what my mother used to do to me to get me to open up, and you're going to open up."

"Jer-"

"No buts. You somehow agreed to help me, even though you are clearly traumatized by the events of your working there, so you're going to talk to me. I can help you."

Mike sighed, but gave in. "You're never going to leave me alone if I refuse, right?"

"Yep."

"Alright."

Both men walked away from the hell hole that was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and made their way back to Jeremy's home.

oooooooooooooooooo

**Extra long chapter because I love you all, thanks for 1.8k views 3**

**I just played a round of fnaf2 before I post this, I made it to 5 am of night 5 and then I died because of Bonnie and my shitty reflexes that need to get fired**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the delay! I have been very busy with school, and mostly Physics sigh. I have no intentions of abandoning this story. If I don't update frequently or out of order it's because of school work that is killing me.**

**Alright, let's play a game. There is a hidden fandom/ TV Show reference in this chapter. First one to find it wins a personalized hug from Freddy Fazbear!**

**oooooooooooo**

Jeremy inserted the key into the keyhole and opened the door of his apartment, letting Mike come in and then going in himself, and closed the door. He led Mike to the living room, and pointed at an arm chair, upon which Mike sat.

"I'll make some hot chocolate, I will be right back. Make yourself at home."

Mike looked around the house. It reminded of his early college days too, when he too was a broke college student in desperate need of money.

The apartment was fairly small, since Jeremy was living alone. Mike wandered around the room for a bit, eventually settling in front of a picture. He studied it, immediately noticing Jeremy in the picture. He appeared to be holding a child. A little girl, about 10 years old.

Just then, Jeremy emerged from the kitchen, grasping a cup in his hands.

"Here you go." As Jeremy handed the cup to Mike, he noticed that he was staring at his family pictures.

"Who's that?" Mike asked, pointing at the little girl in the photograph.

"Oh, that's my sister. We are pretty close."

"How old is she now?"

"13."

Mike smiled. He was very, very glad to have found Jeremy and help him, or he would probably never see his sister's face again.

"Sit down. I'll get you a blanket."

"I don't really need the blanket, Jer-"

"Nonsense! You know you do!" Jeremy ran off and was back within 10 seconds, holding an orange blanket.

"Here. This is my shock blanket. I wrap myself in the blanket when I'm in shock, and I know that right now, you are."

Mike accepted the blanket, and wrapped himself with it. Cup in hand, he sat down on the armchair, and Jeremy sat on the one opposite him.

"So."

"So what?"

"Talk."

"Are you pretending to be my therapist?"

"You have a therapist?"

"Of course I do, I am scarred from that place!"

"And yet you are helping me."

"I, I don't want you to end up like me. I am just a shell of what I used to be. You are very young, you should have never come to Freddy's."

"I really need the money. Plus, I can't even leave, seeing as how the manager will stuff me in the suit himself. He seemed very friendly though."

"Heh, yeah," Mike said, cracking a smile. Jeremy looked into his eyes.

"That's not the only reason you're helping me, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's another reason, but I can't figure it out."

Mike took a deep breath.

"I didn't want you to go through this alone. You wouldn't know what to do, you would panic, and probably get stuffed within the first day or two."

"Did you go through the week alone?"

"Not exactly."

"Did someone help you?"

"I guess you can say that. On the first night, while I was looking through all the cameras, the phone rang. Before I could pick it up, someone started talking. I realized it as a voicemail left for me."

"By who?"

"The previous security guard. He started explaining everything. I felt sick to my stomach. Those murders, the living animatronics… It all felt so wrong. After recovering from the initial shock, I went through the night, with that phone guy helping me."

"He seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah. Then came night 4."

"What happened on night 4?"

"I listened to his message. He seemed a lot more anxious than he was before. Then, I heard banging on the door. It didn't take me long enough to realize it was coming from the phone."

"Oh God."

"He proceeded to tell me that he was going through a bad night. The last words he uttered were 'uh oh', and I heard that demonic laugh, raspy breaths and the jingle. That damn jingle. Then, he signal got cut."

"So, is he…?"

"Dead? Probably. Stuffed in a suit? Most definitely."

"I'm sorry, man."

"It's okay. Besides, I never even knew him."

"But it still hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. I mean, he practically saved me from death." Mike let out a forced laugh.

"Then came night 5. Immediately after checking the cameras, all the animatronics were out. Including Freddy. Then, I checked the camera next to my right door. And I saw two white orbs. He was staring directly at me."

"Oh my God."

I immediately closed the door, and he left after some time. But I had forgotten to close the left door. I checked the room Foxy is in, and he was nowhere. The curtains were wide open. I panicked and checked the hallways, trying to find him. And I saw the bastard running in full speed, right into the office."

"Did he…"

"No, he didn't get to come in, because I sprang up from my chair with force I could have never achieved and shut the damn door immediately."

Jeremy had gotten pale by hearing Mike. Mike wrapped himself tighter in the blanket and continued.

"After a rather eventful night, the time ticked to about 5:55 AM. I lifted the tablet to take a look at the cameras as usual, when I heard a raspy breath. I immediately knew what it was. Either Bonnie or Chica. They had gotten in, and were slowly walking up to me."

"And what did you do?!"

"I started crying. And prayed that 6 AM would come. And it did. I heard the bell ring, and immediately set don the tablet. What I saw made me scream. There was Bonnie, right in my face, frozen."

"So you have a reason not to return to that place again."

"Exactly."

"Will you be able to come tonight or…?"

"Yeah, I ain't leaving you alone."

"Thanks, man. Hey, no need to go home today. Get some sleep. We both need the rest."

Mike let out his first smile of the day. A real, genuine, warm smile.

"Thanks, Jer."

Jeremy patted him on the back.

"I'll be on the couch if you need me."

"Alright. Night," and with that, Mike let sleep overtake him.

**oooooooooooo**

**Rather short chapter today xD I'll make sure to update more frequently, don't worry xP**

**Current earworm: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

**Current obsession: BBC Sherlock, check it out it's so amazing I will make sure to write fanfics of it for sure**


	8. Chapter 8

_Yogurt – I completely and utterly forgot that Bonnie is a male ;-; I'll be sure to fix it, thanks for letting me know ^_^_

**I answered Yogurt's review since he/she is a guest and I cannot send a PM or anything xD**

**But did you guys hear Living Tombstone's new Fnaf song oh my god it's so good new current earworm**

ooooooooooooooo

_Doors, oh God close the doors. They're near, they're watching, they're always watching, Freddy is in, oh God I am going to die I am going to die I AM GOING TO DIE-_

Mike violently jolted awake. Becoming more and more aware, he looked around him. And in front of his face, he saw Freddy.

"No please please LEAVE ME-" As he began to weep, the image of Freddy morphed into a very worried Jeremy.

"Oh my God." Mike panted, burying his face in his hands.

"What the _hell _was that?" Mike looked up, seeing the gobsmacked "what the fuck" on Jeremy's face.

"N-Nothing."

"Don't give me that crap. What was that?"

"I had a… nightmare." Mike said, hesitating.

"About what? You were hyperventilating!"

"Come on, you damn well know what."

Jeremy seemed confused for a bit, but it dawned on him pretty quickly.

"You were having nightmares about that restaurant, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God, Mike…" Jeremy walked around the room. "Why didn't you tell me? I had sleeping pills. I could help you."

"I…"

"No excuses. You are going to take a sleeping pill and you are going to sleep. We still have like 10 hours ahead of us."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Jeremy left the room and headed to the kitchen, grabbed a couple of sleeping pills along with a glass of water, and went back to Mike. He handed him the pills, which Mike took with hesitation. Within five minutes, he was out cold.

Jeremy patted him on the back and left the room.

ooooooooooooooo

"Mike. Mike."

_Groan. Ugh, just leave me alone, mom._

"Come on Mike, it's almost time to go to Freddy's."

At hearing the name Freddy, Mike immediately jolted awake.

"Whoa, easy there. Welcome to the land of the awake. You had a pretty restful night. Or day, I should say."

"What? Oh right." Mike let out a yawn, and Jeremy laughed.

"Come on, go get ready. We leave in a few minutes."

ooooooooooooooo

After both boys were ready, they headed out of the house, and walked to the location of the dreaded pizza place.

"Alright, night 4. Knew we could do it." Jeremy sighed as they sat down in front of their desks, pulled up their flashlights and began the night.

Immediately after the clock ticked to 12 AM, Foxy appeared in the hallway.

"Alright, you know the tactic. I check the hallway and vents and you wind the music box."

After Foxy left, both heard a distant voice.

"H-Hey buddy, what a-are you doing h-here so-so late?"

Jeremy flashed the hall and saw Toy Freddy slowly moving towards them.

"Alright this is it. We are going to die." Mike said, winding the music box.

"Freddy won't go away!" Jeremy manically flashed the hall, when they both heard the sound of something crawling in the vents. It was after they put on their masks did they see the demolished version of Bonnie emerging, the lights flickering and his disappearance.

"This always creeps me out."

By the time it was 2 AM, Toy Freddy finally went away.

"Finally, you freaking machine!"

After it turned 3 AM, they heard the sound of a broken and distorted radio.

"What the hell is this?!"

Jeremy checked the vent and saw the Mangle, after which he proceeded to scream and jump off the chair.

"Jesus Christ, Jeremy! Just put on your mask!"

As they waited for the animatronic to go away, Mike saw an orange warning sign appear on the tablet.

"What does this mean?!" He panicked as it turned red, and more frantic.

"Wind the box!" They got their masks out and Mike quickly winded the music box.

"What will happen if we forget it?"

"I do not know, and I most certainly do not want to learn."

By the time it turned to 5, Balloon Boy had appeared twice, Old Chica and New Chica three and two times respectively, and Toy Bonnie occasionally looking into the camera.

As soon as Jeremy glanced at Mike, old Freddy showed up in front of them, causing Jeremy to jump up and put his mask on, along with Mike.

Freddy stayed longer than usual though, just watching them, his hand extended if to reach them and grab them.

When he left, Mike and Jeremy let out long sighs of relief. It was then that he saw the red flashing triangle on the tablet.

"OH GOD THE MUSIC BOX!" Jeremy screamed, just as the triangle disappeared, and an unsettling tune, different than the one the music box emitted, started playing.

"Uh oh."

ooooooooooooooo

**Sorry for the cliffhanger :D**


End file.
